Just a Visit
by QueenPlatypus
Summary: Noiz/Koujaku. Noiz takes a little visit to the Oval Tower, but not to see Aoba. Takes place after Koujaku's bad ending. Spoilers.


There wasn't much Noiz visited Aoba for anymore. Not since he changed so drastically. He wasn't really even Aoba anymore – people in the Rhyme community called him Sly Blue, or just Sly for short.

There was only one reason Noiz saw it fit to visit the Oval Tower now.

And that reason, locked up, snarling, pulling at his restraints, is what Noiz stood before that evening, much like many others.

It wasn't that he preferred this Koujaku over the old one – he wasn't fond of either, to be honest – but there was always the possibility that this beast could satisfy him in the only way he saw fit.

The lock was easy enough to crack. Simple padlock, just a twist with a toothpick and wire picked the lock clean off of its handle, hitting the floor with a _thunk._ The large figure moved in the shadows in reaction, his glowing red eyes slicing through the dark and staring right at Noiz.

Then, Koujaku crawled into the light, his lip curled back to reveal inhuman teeth and his hands bound by a wood board and heavy chain.

"…Koujaku." Noiz muttered, eyes narrowing at the sight of the man he once argued so vehemently with. "Look at you. You're a mess."

Koujaku replied with low growling, reverberating deep in his throat and out through his jowls. He tugged at his restraints, the metallic scraping of chain-to-chain echoing off of the dark cobblestone walls.

"Arrrr… Guhhh…Nnnn…" He spat, almost sounding like he was trying to sound out a word, but ended up losing it in the fang-filled mess that was now his jaw.

Noiz entered the cell, closing the gate behind him and leaning on the bars, observing the creature with intensity.

The growling increased in volume, and Koujaku tugged harder at his arms, saliva dripping from his mouth.

He was drawing in Noiz's scent, familiarizing with him, wondering what he tasted like. That's what Noiz thought, anyway. And the way Koujaku was breathing, deep, long, then short and quick, helped prove his point.

Slowly, Noiz drew closer, moving his hands to unbutton his shirt. He let the smooth fabric fall from his pale shoulders, hitting the floor with a soft noise. Koujaku perked slightly, his snarls growing in excitement and need for flesh.

Noiz, eager to see just how sharp Koujaku's teeth were, kneeled before the creature that was his enemy so long ago. The bound man's pupils dilated, his breathing slowed and his fingers scratched against the board by his hands.

And soon, Koujaku rushed forward, sinking his teeth into the delicate, scar-laced skin that covered Noiz's shoulder. Blood pooled down the blonde's arm, dripping onto his loosened pants and pooling on the floor in little droplets. Noiz could feel it; the small pinch in his shoulder, much like a bee sting. The thick liquid running down his back and side sent shivers up Noiz's spine, and he could hear Koujaku's growls tint with hints of needy whimpers.

Despite his arm becoming shaky and unbalanced, Noiz reached downward and freed both of them from their pants, and Koujaku released his shoulder to hiss in pleasure as his erection was in the open.

"Shit, you're huge." Noiz muttered before Koujaku sank his jaws back onto Noiz, this time getting Noiz on his upper arm. Noiz groaned slightly, the slight sting slowly pulsing up his arm, filling him with what little feeling he could have. With his still uninjured arm, he crawled closer to the beast-man and pressed their cocks together.

Koujaku's growling hitched slightly and his teeth crunched down further into Noiz's arm, and both parties' faces warmed up at the contact.

Koujaku moved his hips, setting one foot forward and onto Noiz's knee, clutching the limb with his overly long nails, which only sent more dulled sparks to Noiz's dick. Both men ground against each other, Koujaku leaving bite marks all up and down Noiz's torso the entire time.

By the time they were both done, Noiz felt dizzy from the lack of blood inside his body rather than outside, and sat back, panting and unsteady.

Koujaku, on the other hand, simply watched Noiz, a calm expression on his animalistic face.

He recognized this man.

He didn't know from where or how he did, but he knew him.

"N..Nnr…Oi..zzu." He tried, frustrated with his brain for not being able to function properly. He snarled and paced back and forth restlessly, trying to figure out what to do.

The scent of blood filled the cell, causing Koujaku's nasty attitude to worsen, and he pulled against his chains angrily, feeling the tight constraints rub burns onto his wrists.

He leered back over to Noiz, who had slumped onto his side and was staining the floor with his ruby-red blood.

The beast felt an odd pain in his heart, and he snorted and crawled back over to the figure, sitting beside Noiz and sniffing in his scent.

It was warm, coppery like blood, but there was something underneath it all that seemed familiar.

Food? It was probably food.

Koujaku leaned in and sniffed Noiz's wounds, feeling the other's hot, weak breath against his cheeks.

Interesting…

The next morning, the guards went down to the cell, each nervous about being near the great creature hidden there.

What they found terrified them even more.

Three of the guards, knocked unconscious by some unknown means, lay against the floor. The lock of the gate on Koujaku's cell had clattered to the floor, and not one, but two figures huddled together on the stone floor.

One of the guards could swear Koujaku was cleaning the stranger's wounds.


End file.
